


Let's Start Again, One Last Time

by NegroLeo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: #SpideryPool forever, Alternate story for female spiderman, Angst, F/M, Feels, First Person, Mercenary Oc, Named Reader, OC, Spideypool (techincally), Wrote this is one sitting, back story, did I mention feels?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: So there are infinite universe with different versions of the famous Spider-Man. So what if there had been another Spider person dragged into Miles Universe besides the rest of the Spider Gang? Say one Penelope B. Parker also know as Widow. A mercenary/anti-hero in her own universe, how will the others react when they find out not all versions of Spider-Man are good guys?
Relationships: Deadpool/OC, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemonworshiper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonworshiper/gifts).

Okay so let's do this again, one last time. The name's Penelope B. Parker and I was bitten by a radioactive spider. In my universe it's 2002 and I'm a mercenary...

"Wait what?!" Miles shouted cutting off your introduction.

"What?" You asked not understanding why everyone was now looking at you weirdly.

"You're a mercenary?" Peter asked incredulously as everyone continued gaping at you.

"Yeah so what? You got a problem with that?" You shifted slightly as your eyes narrowed at the group in front of you.

Sure they were all trained fighters like yourself but you'd had worse odds and walked out alive. The only difference about this situation was the fact they had the same powers you did. Well, not all of them. You could feel your "fangs" sliding out of the base of your wrists in reaction to agitation. The sharp dagger like pieces of bone, (that your mentor had lovingly dubbed your "fangs") were simply one of the few things that set you apart from the others in the room. No one survived after meeting your "fangs" and you weren't about to break that record, even if it meant dying in this dimension. 

"I think we're all just a little surprised one of us chose to be a killer," The black and white Spider-man answered before the eyes on his masked narrowed, "I can't speak for the others but I'm pretty sure most of us would rather prevent crime then cause it."

"You saying I'm a criminal?" You asked fully shifting into a fighting stance.

"Well if the shoe fits," He shot back squaring his shoulders.

"Why don't we see how well this shoe fits up your-" You growled out.

"Okay, okay! I think that's enough of that! We're not here to fight amongst ourselves! We all want one thing and that's to go home," Gwen said cutting in between the two of you. "Whatever lives we live or choices we've made, none of that matters if we die here."

"She's right," The kids said drawing everyone's attention to him, "Right now we have to focus on shutting down the collider and getting you guys home."

As the talk turned back to other things you settled against a wall. One hand made it's way into the pocket of your overcoat and grasped onto the item that rested there. It was nothing special. Or to someone else it would appear that way. I mean who would look a a bullet and think: "Wow this is amazing and must have significant importance to the person who it belongs to." No one that's who. To you however it was symbol of the one person you trusted in the entire world. 

Unfortunately before you could start reminiscing about the past the moment was interrupted by you entire body glitching across multiple dimensions. Spoiler alert: That's not a great feeling. 

-

"So what's your story?"

The question pulled out of your own thoughts. Pulling your gaze from the table you weren't surprised to find May smiling down at you. She set a cup of tea in front of you as she took the seat opposite yours. Tea had never been your personal choice in beverages but you found yourself reaching out for it anyway. The warmth eased its way through your palms making you sigh in relief. It was only after you took your first sip that you remembered the question that had brought you out of you trance in the first place. 

"It's a long story," You sighed.

"It looks like we have some time," She replied looking out towards the living room where the other .... spider people were, "Besides you look like you could use someone to listen."

You took a long look at the woman in front of you. Someone who had seen so much and dealt with the deaths of so many of her loved ones. If anyone could understand even a little you felt like it would be her. (Maybe the others too but they head made it clear they didn't approve of your life and the choices you'd made despite not knowing what they were)

"It's not a good story," You warned.

"Few rarely are," Was her reply as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Alright I warned you," You said before letting out a deep sigh and began to talk.

Your life hadn't always been hard. Up until your sixteenth birthday everything had gone great. You had parents who loved you, a little sister you adored (even if she did get on your nerves sometimes), and an aunt and uncle who were always willing to provide sanctuary when you needed it. Your parents were scientists that worked for Oscorp, they worked as genetic researchers searching for new ways to combat diseases like cancer. They weren't high paying jobs, so while you weren't rich you weren't poor either. Things were good and you had never imagined them any other way. 

Then, cliche as it is, everything changed. 

You father was the one to discover the horrible truth behind their research. Oscorp had been using their research to experiment on mutants. Hundreds of lives had been lost and destroyed by the very discoveries your parents had made. Norman Osborn had been using them to find and try to isolate the mutant gene so that he could create an army of super soldiers to sell to the highest bidder. When your parents learned the truth they decided to take matters into their own hands. 

....

"I'm guessing that didn't go over so well," May interjected after you had fallen silent. 

"No it didn't."

Your parents had gathered as much evidence as they could before going to the press. Mutants had always been a hot topic in your universe so when the press got hold of the story it exploded. Norman Osborn lost face and hundreds of dollars. Most of his companies went bankrupt and he had to go into hiding to escape the authorities. The mutants who had survived the experimentations were rescued by the X-Men and placed into protective custody. Many didn't have a hold on their new powers while others had simply gone mad. It was the biggest scandal of the century and despite looking no one could find out who leaked it. 

After a month your parents assumed their secret was safe and everything seemed to go back to normal. 

The fire changed all that. 

"Fire?"

"Yeah, I later learned Norman found out the truth and decided my parents needed to suffer. He tracked down on one of the mutants one of the ones who had developed pyrokinesis. He drugged the poor guy to the point he didn't know what was up or down. Then he set him loose," You answered.

That day had been the worst day of your life. 

It was your sisters sixth birthday, everyone was at the house. Your mom, dad, Uncle Ben, and of course Aunt May. You could remember clearly how the day had gone from be woken up by her in the morning to gathering around the kitchen table to sing her "Happy Birthday". The day had been going perfectly. Your sister had just blown out the candles when your mom asked you to run to the store real quick to get some ice cream. As brilliant as she was your mom had always been a little scatterbrained, she was always forgetting little things. Like the ice cream for the party. 

The last image you have of your family was them gathered around that table, when you came back the house had already gone up in flames. 

"So how did you get your powers?" A new voice cut in.

Turning you noted the others were now crowded around the doorway to the kitchen their eyes on you. Irritation shot through your mind before you dismissed it. You were different from them, of course they would want to know. Didn't make them eavesdropping on your conversation any less annoying. 

"A friend of my parents heard about the fire three days later. I was in the intensive care unit suffering from the burns I'd gotten after rushing in the house. No one believed I was going to survive. He was afraid of what would happen if Norman discovered he had helped my parents, so he had stayed away. In the end he released the spider in my hospital room knowing it could be my only chance. I sometimes wished he hadn't done that," You said staring down into the now cold cup of tea. 

Those first few weeks had been torture. Your body recovered thanks to the serum but the pain didn't go away. Everyone you had ever loved died and you should have too. Instead you survived. Once you were released from the hospital you were taken in by your parents friend. He became like a mentor to you, helping you develop your new powers and teaching you to fight. A year later however he was killed. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was no accident. 

No one just walks into the middle of a gun fight unarmed thousands of miles from where they were last seen. 

You vowed then and there that you would have revenge. It wasn't long until you found yourself on the wrong side of the law, hunting down those who had a hand in the murders of your loved ones. With the blood of his henchmen on your hands you finally confronted Norman Osborn after searching for him for three years. He had gone back into the mutant business and opened a new lab. It was there you drove one of your "fangs" into his heart before burning the building to the ground. It could have ended there, you could have turned yourself in and lived out the rest of your life int he custody of the police or the X-men. 

"So why didn't you?" Peter asked.

"Because I met someone who gave me a reason not to," Was your answer. 

It had been after everything was over. You had your phone in your hands ready to make the call. Only before you could someone took it and pressed a gun against the back of your head. That was your first encounter with Wade Wilson a.k.a Deadpool a.k.a The Merc with a Mouth. He had been one of the mutants your parents had rescued when they'd blown the whistle on Norman's experiments the first time. With cancer riddling his entire body he'd had little in the way of options and had been easily lured into Norman's hands with the promise of a cure. 

Of course he had only explained all this after he had wrestled you to the ground. See he had been a mercenary before the cancer had ruined that, so after he had been released (more like escaped) he had fallen into old habits. Norman had hired him without knowing who he was and Wade had been using that to his advantage. Wade had been planning his own revenge when you shown up and gotten it for him. He offered you a choice to either train and become a merc like him and use your powers for good or turn yourself in. To be honest you were all set to choose the second option. 

Only you wavered. 

This man, Wade, he had given you a choice. These powers that you had hated, that were forced on you, he said could be used to help others. It had been a thought that had crossed your mind multiple times, but with the amount of blood on your hands was that even a choice? You had given up but here this guy was offering you a hand. In the first time since your family had died you held a little hope and took it. 

"Like that my life as a mercenary began. Wade taught me everything I needed to know and while some of you may not approve," You glanced over at the black and white figure who was listening, "I wouldn't choose differently if given the chance. We only go after the worst of the worst, child traffickers, murders, terrorists. It may not be the way you guys do it but we get results. He's my friend, my partner, and in a few countries my husband. I couldn't count the number of times I've saved his life but it wouldn't even amount to how much he's saved me."

You glanced over at the others once you were done talking and noticed the conflicted looks on their face. You felt the need to say something else but before you could Peni returned with the goober. After that everything went to hell once more. 

Did you know crashing through walls is almost just as bad as being hit by a train full force? Let's not even mention the number of cars that were thrown at you courtesy of one Olivia Octavius. 

-

Everything in the past couple days had been crazy. Crazier then that time you and Wade had raided an alien meth lab that had been settled in the middle of Antarctica. Still having to fight off hundreds of goons while a collider that could rip a hole in the fabric of reality booms in the background is pretty crazy. When Miles arrived and the dimensions started crashing into each other everything got a little bit crazier. In fact bits and pieces from their dimensions started getting pulled into this one. 

Thankfully, depending on who you asked, buildings and vehicles weren't the only thing that got pulled through. 

"Did someone order a hero sandwich with a side of crazy sauce!?" A deep voice shouted out catching everyone's attention for a moment. 

There flying (or falling depending on how you looked at it. "I WAS FLYING!" Okay Wade you were flying.) out of beam was a large man dressed in red and black spandex. The other Spider people figured he was another hired goon that Kingpin had gathered. You on the other hand knew exactly who he was. 

"Took you long enough to get here Wade!" You shouted before shooting out a web and pulling him close. 

"Sorry! You try jumping through different dimensions and tell me it's easy. Although that one cartoony one had some good tacos," Wade mused as he allowed himself to be dragged through the air. 

"Yeah yeah either way you're late," You said before swinging him at a couple of goons that running in your direction. 

"Don't you know babe," Wade started to say as he whipped out his guns, "The hero is always late!"

"I don't think it counts if you're not a real hero but we can talk about that later over dinner. My treat," You called over the sound of bodies dropping to the ground.

"I'll hold you to that Baby girl," Wade called out twisting in the air as bullets dug into his flesh.

"Will you guys shut up and keep fighting?!" Gwen yelled over the sound of the machine.

"Whatever you say captain!" Wade said saluting the girl before rushing over to your side taking out whatever poor unfortunate souls that came his way. 

A smirk crossed your face as you threw yourself into the fight, knowing fully well Wade had your back. After years of training and fighting together the two of you were in perfect sync. Every move, every step was like a dance the two of you now knew by heart. It was times like these that made you feel invincible. With Wade by your side you had nothing to fear. 

Except for maybe his mouth.

"Hey man watch the suit I just ironed it yesterday! You'd think goons who get paid as much as you do would understand the difficulties of getting blood out!"

"Babe less talky and more shooty!" You called as he grabbed you and dipped you as a piece of a building shot at you.

"Whatever you say princess," He replied with a wink before releasing you. 

God you loved this man. 

In no time at all the fight was over, blood stained your fangs but no one had died. Or at least hadn't died yet. Whatever happened after they got stabbed had nothing to do with you. Hearing Miles call out you dashed over to where Wade was chatting with one of the barely conscious goons. 

"No seriously you should consider the affects of eating strawberries three times a day. I've heard it's good for you," Deadpool said ignoring the groaning coming from the man on the ground. 

"Alright Babe tell your new friend bye we gotta go or we'll miss our ride," You said before lifting him up in your arms princess style. 

"Oh honey! If you'd told me we were going to play I would have worn my dress," Wade swooned as you shot a web towards the ceiling. 

"Maybe later hold on!"

"Bye Mr. Low level grunt!" Wade shouted as you swung the both of you towards the others. 

You shook your head as as you flew through the air. Wade singing "A Whole New World," in your ear didn't help but it could have been worse. Last time he sang "Barbie Girl" when you'd carried him like this. Let's just say two mercenaries soaring through the air with one of them singing a song from the nineties wasn't such a threatening image. Once you'd reached the others he stopped, only to gasp.

"OMG! So many Spideys! Is this a dream come true?!"

"You know this lunatic?" Spider Noir asked.

"Sadly he's mine," You replied with a smile.

"You're so cruel to me P! I want a divorce!" Wade shouted turning away with a huff.

"I'll make tacos later."

"P I Love YOU!" Wade said before throwing his arms around your neck.

You know you looked weird to the others, what with a grown man clinging to you like a child. You didn't care. 

"Alright I've got it set, you first Peni," Miles said as he finished hacking the beam.

"Thanks Miles, from the both of us," Peni said before she let go of the ceiling to fall into the beam.

"Holy shit that was cool!" Wade whispered into your ear as the world flashed with neon colors for a moment. 

You only shook your head as Spider Noir bid his goodbyes to the others. Before he let go he turned to you and tipped his hat. Without saying another word he let go and fell into the beam as well. This time the world flashed black and white before Porker stepped forward.

"Babe can we keep him?!" Wade asked as he stared at the animated cartoon with wonder.

"Sorry no can do."

"Damn."

With tears Porker let go and fell into the beam as well. This time the world turned into a cartoon for a second before returning to normal. Or as normal as the world can be when a beam from a machine that could open multiple dimensions continues in the background. Turning to face the others you knew it was your turn. Pulling up your mask you shot Miles a smile.

"You did good kid, you're gonna be a great Spider -Man. I knew we didn't get as close as the others did but if I can offer one piece of advice?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget as long as someone believes in you there's no way you can lose," You said before shooting him a wink, "Especially if that someone is me."

"Got it, I won't forget," Miles replied.

"Awww this is so cute!" Wade cooed completely ruining the moment. 

"Anyway we'd better go. Promised this one tacos and without them he might die. See ya round Spider-Man," You said before pulling your mask down. 

"Yeah good luck with the hero thing kid!" Wade said waving. 

"Thanks...," Miles replied sheepishly. 

With that you let go of the ceiling to fall into the beam. It felt like forever and a second until the two of you were crashing back into your shared crappy apartment. You watched the portal above you close before letting out a sigh and letting your limbs go limp. 

"Well that was interesting?" Wade commented from where he continued to lie on top of you.

"Yup, let's not do that again for awhile k?"

"Alright, but one day I will find my way back to that other dimension! Those tacos were just too good to ignore!" Wade vowed throwing his fist up in the air. 

"You're so crazy," You laughed.

"Yeah and you love me anyway," Wade shot back with a wink. 

"Yes, yes I do."

-

"Hey everyone Deadpool here! Just to let you know that this update was stamped with the Deadpool seal of approval!" Wade said shooting a thumbs up at the screen.

That's only because I wrote you into the story more.

"Which is why it is now a million times better!"

Whatever you say Wade. Go spend time with your wife.

"Alright but don't think I'm going to forget you owe me tacos!" Wade said.

Fine.

Penelope walked back into the room carrying two plates of tacos one for herself and one for Wade. She was only a little surprised to find him standing in the middle of the room shouting at the ceiling. Smelling the food Wade shot another wink at the screen before dashing over the side of the couch to land in her lap. An action that she was all too familiar with, which meant the plates were safely held above her head until he was settled. Rolling her eyes Penelope placed a kiss on his mask before they settled down to eat the homemade tacos.

We good now?

"Yes everything is good you can end the story now," Wade replied.

"Who are you talking to this time babe?"

"Just the author," Wade answered.

"Whatever you say babe."


	2. An image of Penelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a friend of mine made this for me, we had a long discussion on what Penelope would look like. This is exactly what I would have done if I could draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was done by the awesome LemonWorshiper you should check out her Tumblr [here](https://scrumptiouslybigcollection.tumblr.com/post/190870899966/more-penelope-parker-image-for-negroleos-fic).

**Author's Note:**

> So this got stuck in my head for awhile. Wasn't planning on writing it but then my friend decided to start her own SpideyPool fanfiction and I thought I'd send a little lover her way with one of my own. Let me know how this turned out, a little different from my other fics.
> 
> Not sure if I am happy with how this turned out but I think it's cute.
> 
> Edit: Okay now I'm happy with the ending. Also if you're like me an picture the story happening I would imagine the two fight scene with the song "Timber" playing in the background. ;D


End file.
